Dance-ability: Dialogue, Interviews, and Behind-The-Scenes
This is a page for various interactions and interviews within the house during Week 3:Dance-ability. Around the House and Behind the Scenes *''Dana McCray nudges Hope Jennings awake'' Dana: Hey; you ready? Hope: (sits up) Mm-Hmm girls and Gabriel Arana start stretching in the living room. Hope: So I put my arm here? Dana: Yep, and hold. (Gabriel groans): I feel like I'm going to regret this later. Hope: No Gabe; it's good. It'll help us get ready for the next music video. Dana: Not that we have anything to worry about. (Group laughs) I'm really glad you guys are doing this with me. Gabriel: It's fine-- yoga's fun. Dana (voice-over): I love yoga-- it's the perfect opportunity to be stretchy. Lyndsay's not really big on waking up early, but Hope has a lot of potential, even with her lack of leg. She's so enthusiastic about everything, really lives up to her name. And of course, where Hope goes, Gabriel follows, so I have two new stretching buddies! *''The contestants gather to discuss lines for the Homework'' Chad: I think I want line 2 or 6. Tyler: I kind of wanted 6. Chad: Okay, so I'll take 2 then. Aaron: I could do line 4. Lyndsay: Well, I'm taking that part. Aaron: I think I could pull it off. Lyndsay: Oh come on-- of the two of us, who can embody that line? Gabriel: Lyndsay-- chill. (Lyndsay Willis opens her mouth to argue, but Dana McCray puts her arm on her shoulder.): You can have my line. Lyndsay (huffs): Fine. *''Heather Morris is giving her critiques'' Heather: Arianna, I loved the way you really stood out in the performance. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Arianna: Thank you. Heather: Ellie; you also did such a great job. You really popped during your line, and even though you're obviously an amazing dancer, you didn't act like this choreography was beneath you. Ellie: Thank you so much. Heather: Chad, I'm not sure if you purposely decided to rebel (group laughs), or if you just lost confidence in the steps halfway. You just need to relax and not overthink things too much. Chad: (nods) Okay; thank you. Heather: Aaron-- I just didn't feel you connecting to the song at all. It's a dance song, and I know sometimes it's hard to remember so many things, but just try to make it look like you're having fun and kind of embody the music, you know? (Aaron nods) Robert: (to Heather) So who do you think is the winner? Heather: Well, I'm going to have to go with...Arianna, because she was so enthusiastic. (Arianna squeals happily and claps her hands together) But I'm also going to pick Ellie, because she really embodied the song. (Arianna starts squealing again, and she and Tyler hug a stunned Ellie) *''Lyndsay Willis in the recording booth with Nikki Anders '' Lyndsay: I don't play no games, so don't get-gett-get...get-get-gett... Nikki: Get-get-get. You're tripping a little on the repeat. Lyndsay: I know. Get-gett-get... Nikki: Keep your "t"s light. t-t-t-''. Lyndsay: I know! Nikki: Forget the words-- just try the beat: ''ta-ta-ta ah Lyndsay: I've got this-- let's try it again. (Lyndsay continues to miss the line) Nikki: You know what? Let's just call it. Thank you Lyndsay. (Lyndsay huffs in exasperation and exits the booth) Nikki: (to Adam) I'm not overdramatizing-- she was giving attitude? (Adam nods) That was one big mess. *''Outside of the booth'' (Lyndsay Willis walks past the couch and out the door) Hope: (whispering) Where's she going? (Gabriel shrugs) Tyler: I guess she didn't do so well. Chad: (quietly) Thank you for making me even more nervous. Tyler: Don't let her affect you. Just let karma take its toll. Hope: Tyler! Tyler: I'm serious-- she's due for some backlash after what happened last week. I hope she get's a serious wake-up call. Hope: That's still pretty mean. Tyler: Well that's why my girlfriend is the sweet country Christian, and not me. Chad: Aren't you guys worried at all? Hope: Dancing is definitely not my strong point, but I'm going to do the best I can and try not to overthink it. Tyler: I think this is probably the weirdest collection of contestants that's ever been on this show; just because it's either a couple of us that are really good dancers, or a lot of us that are really...not. Chad: Yeah, I think it'll be interesting to see how they pull together the music video with so many of us at different places. *''On set during the ballet scene'' (Erik is directing [[Tyler Festa, Tom Jenner, and Chad Carter) Erik: Okay, you guys. This is the scene where you'll transition from ballet to hip hop, so Tyler's going to say his line and the girls are going to run up and you're going to put your hands like this (places hands on Hope's hips to demonstrate) like you're going to lift them. Hope: What if they drop us? Erik: They're not going to actually lift you. We're just going to get about here, and then cut the film to the next shot. (music begins, camera rolls) Erik: Cut! Lyndsay, you need to stop pushing so hard against Aaron. Chad, you've got to get a firmer grip on Dana. Dana, he's not going to drop you, so relax. (Zach, Robert, and Nikki are behind the camera as Erik directs the scene.) Robert: Do Dana and Chad look really awkward together? Zach: I think it's Dana feeling uncomfortable, and Chad's reacting to that. Robert: Did she have trouble with the choreography? Zach: No; I don't know what it is. (Robert walks over to the group and pulls Dana and Chad aside) Robert: Hey you two. We can't help but notice things are looking off between you? Are you okay? Dana: (fidgeting) This costume is just really throwing me. Robert: Well, do you think you can push through it for a little while longer? (Dana nods) Robert: Okay, because we need you two to focus. (Robert goes back. Music begins to play again) Erik: Okay, and run-run-run, and lift! (Tom lifts Hope about a foot off of the floor) Oh wow! (Zach, Nikki, and Robert laugh, impressed) Excellent you two! That looked really great! Actually, let's switch Lyndsay and Aaron with Tom and Hope. Are you two comfortable with running to the center and doing that again? (Hope and Tom nod) Okay, let's try that same thing one more time! *''On set during the break-dancing scene'' Erik: Okay you guys: we're going to have Arianna and Ellie start it off, and then everyone will have their counts to show their stuff. Okay? Cue the music! (music begins, Arianna and Ellie step onto the stage from opposite sides as the others dance) Erik: Good, good. Tyler keep that intensity! Now Gabriel! Hope do something else with your arms! (Aaron suddenly hits the ground.) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cut! (Zach, Nikki, Robert, and Erik go over to the group.) Zach: What happened? Lyndsay: He pushed me first! Aaron: It was an accident! Lyndsay: What, you lose the spotlight for two seconds and your arms magically will themselves to take over mine? Zach: Hey! You both need to calm down. Lyndsay, I don't want to have to pull you from another music video, so take a breath and back off. *(Callbacks) Robert: So I think you all are going to be very pleased with the video-- it showed us a new side to each of you, and gave us an idea of how well you responded to direction and pressure. Nikki: One of you, in particular, stood out as a star. Arianna, you soared in the booth, and killed onset. You are the winner of this week's theme and the first called back to next week. (Arianna nods happily, whispering her thanks and exiting the stage) Zach: Tom, you and Hope also did a fantastic job. You both took chances, stepping outside of your comfort zones and making the video really shine. You both did amazing and are also called back for next week. (Tom and Hope hug each other. Hope squeezes Gabriel and Chad's hands, and they both exit the stage.) Robert: Tyler, Gabriel, and Chad. You all did well, and are also called back for next week. (The three boys smile happily and exit the stage.) Robert: Ellie, you were co-winner of this week's Homework Assignment, and had a featured role in the music video. Which is why we were stunned that you seemed to have so much trouble standing out in your scenes. Zach: In fact, we found ourselves more often drawn to Tom and Hope behind you than your part in front and center, and that's a problem. Robert: And Aaron, you also had trouble popping in the Music Video. This isn't a new note for you, as Heather had the same critique during the homework assignment and you stumbled in previous weeks. This is something you really need to work on. Nikki: Lyndsay; you're attitude on set and in the booth was completely unprofessional. When you get feedback you don't like, you can't throw a tantrum. Lyndsay: I didn't-- Nikki: Like right now, when I'm giving you criticism. Don't talk back-- just listen. Take in what we're saying to you and learn from it. Zach: And Dana. (Dana nods) You did well in the studio, in the booth; and then you got onto the set and all of that confidence that we know you for was just lost in your face. Dana: I know; my costume-- Nikki: Here's some advice for you. Sometimes you're going to be doing things or wearing things that make you uncomfortable, but as an actress and a performer, you need to mask those feelings and just own it. Dana: (nods) Okay. '' Robert: Which is why you Dana, Lyndsay, and Aaron will be doing Last Chance Performances for Ryan tonight. Ellie, congratulations: you've been called back. You can go. Ellie: (''almost in tears) Thank you so much. (leaves) Nikki: Dana, you'll be singing Starships by Nicki Minaj. (Dana makes a face) Do you know the song? Dana: Umm, I know of it. I've heard it. Nikki: Aaron, you'll be singing Neil Diamond's Sweet Caroline. Aaron: (nods uncertainly) Okay. Nikki: And Lyndsay, your song is Taylor Swift's The Story of Us. Lyndsay: Are you sure you didn't mean to give that to Cowgirl? (Lyndsay and Dana laugh) Dana: Yeah, can we trade? (Mentors laugh) Zach: I think we want to see what you can do with what you've been given. Robert: Okay guys; you have two hours to prepare. Get to it! Confessionals Lyndsay Willis: (introductory interview) So Lee is finally gone, thank god. Most people in the house probably think I'm a bitch for "picking on her" or something, but really, I feel like I'm doing the competition a favor. We want the best people here, the most Glee-worthy, and if no one is going to step up and weed out the weaklings, I guess I'll have to make it my job. Ellie Brooks: (as the theme is announced) When the words "Dance-ability" left Robert's mouth, I started jumping in my seat. I am a dancer, I've got killer moves, and LMFAO is my jam! I know this is my week. Aaron Robbins: (as the theme is announced) I am really worried about this week. Not only was I in the bottom three twice in a row, but now we're in the theme that is probably the one I suck at the most. I'm going to try my hardest, but I am really worried. Gabriel Arana: (while choosing lines) I don't know what Lyndsay's problem is, but I'm pretty much over her hissy fits. I like to think of myself as a pretty non-confrontational guy, but someone's got to put their foot down about this or it's going to tear the house apart. Dana McCray: (during rehearsal for the Homework Assignment) I was really hoping that Lee leaving would calm Lyndsay down, but she just seems to be refocusing her over-Alpha onto Aaron and Gabriel now. I like the girl a lot, but it's getting harder for me because you can tell everyone is expecting me to keep her reigned in, and I'm just not sure that's possible. Hope Jennings: (during rehearsal for the Homework Assignment) So Tom is really beginning to come out of his shell and take charge with this week. I would have thought that Arianna or Ellie would take over choreography because of their experience, which actually made me really nervous since they're so advanced. But Tom was the one that stepped up and proved that he's good at teaching most of us that have a lot of trouble. I think the routine he made is actually really amazing, and if Zach showed up as our guest mentor, he would be super-impressed. Arianna Putelengro: (in the Music Room) When Heather Morris walked through that door, I just had a burst of pure adrenaline. Most people, when they see their idol, get more nervous; but seeing my favorite character on Glee standing in front of me, knowing that she got her start on a reality show-- one that she didn't even make it to the top ten on-- is just beyond inspiring. I know that I can do this. Ellie Brooks: (after performing the Homework Assignment) When Heather called Arianna's name as winner, I was really disappointed. I knew she was my top competition for this week, but I worked so hard and wanted it so bad. I swear, I almost didn't hear her when she said my name. And when she announced I had won too? I went into shock: it wasn't until Tyler and Arianna hugged me that I realized what had happened. Tyler Festa: (during choreography for the music video) I'm trying not to show it, but I think this week might be my toughest. Even though there's not a lot of choreography to memorize, Zach is really getting on us about technique and holding ourselves like either professional ballerinas or break-dancers. I'm keeping up with the moves pretty well, but I would actually just be happy this week if I wasn't in the bottom three. Chad Carter: (in the recording booth) I can't rap. I'll just admit it now. Nikki looked pretty disappointed when I was trying, but I just hope that the rest of my work keeps me out of the Bottom 3. Dana McCray: I wasn't sure which was worse-- wearing a leotard that kept riding up my butt or that pleather outfit for the club scene where I felt like a rodeo clown. I actually heard myself squeaking. I just felt like I couldn't separate myself from how uncomfortable I was, and that might really come back and bite me in the rear during call-backs. Hope Jennings: When Tom suddenly lifted me during the transition, it was both really exciting and scary, but it also made me feel like a real dancer, so it was really cool. I was thrilled when Erik decided to move us to the center behind Arianna and Ellie, just because I felt that it meant that the mentors thought we were doing well, and upped our shot at being called back. Tom Jenner: When Erik switched us and Lyndsay, I saw in her face her anger. And you could totally see she was lying about Aaron pushing her first-- he may have pushed her, but that was not what drove her to knock him down. I actually feel kind of sorry for her, because her attitude and spite is clearly projected at others because of something she doesn't want to share, but it's going to end up being the thing that gets her sent home if she doesn't get over it. Lyndsay Willis: (in the recording booth for her Last Chance Performance) I am not sorry for the hard work I put into this week. I wanted to be noticed, to stand out and be properly utilized, and I'm not going to just sit back and wait for the mentors to realize that I'm good. If that means doing another performance for Ryan and knocking their socks off yet again, I will do that. I will keep doing that until they realize they've got a star. Aaron Robbins: (in the recording booth for his Last Chance Performance) Third time in the Bottom Three is beyond nerve-racking. And on top of that to be singing a song that is iconic to Glee-- I need to show Ryan that I can do better. Dana McCray: (on the walk to the callback list) It is way too soon in the game for this to be my swan song. My heart is pounding in my chest with every step, like it's prepping to burst when I see the list. Last Chance Performance * Dana McCray singing Starships Ryan: Wow, good job. I loved your take on the song, and your energy was great. Dana: (curtseys) Thank you. Ryan: That said, I understand you had some wardrobe issues that affected your performance this week. (Dana nods) Honestly, I watched you in the video, and you looked very uncomfortable. I actually thought you looked like you hated your partner, that that was what was making you uncomfortable. Dana: Oh no! Ryan: I've got to tell you, on Glee we have all sorts of themes and crazy costumes that you've got to work-- Dana: Like Gaga. Ryan: Exactly! Like Lady Gaga, or Disco, or Grease. You need to be adaptable. Dana: Absolutely. And when you call me back, I will not disappoint. Ryan: When we call you back-- I like that. Well, I hope we see you next week. Dana: Thank you. (Exits) Ryan: I like her. Zach: Yeah, she's a lot of fun. Ryan: Kind of a rebel, isn't she? *Aaron Robbins singing Sweet Caroline Ryan: That was great! You've improved by leaps and bounds since last week. It's great to hear you sing a whole song. Aaron: (blushes and laughs) Yeah, definitely--thank you. Ryan: So, you are here because you're still having trouble popping on set. (Aaron nods) Robert: It amazes me every time, because I see you up here and you have this presence, but you seem to disappear on set to the point that we all but forget you're there. Zach: In a way, I feel like you should kind of be thanking Lyndsay for pushing you down, because otherwise we might have never noticed you. Ryan: In Glee, you'll be featured with multiple cast mates, and you'll need to find a way to stand out, to really show who you are through the way you move. Aaron: Okay, I will do that. Ryan: Okay, thank you Aaron. (Aaron leaves the stage) I just don't know what we're going to do about him. Nikki: He's so sweet, and he tries so hard. Zach: But if he's invisible in front of the camera, how can we use him as a character. Ryan: "The Invisible Man"-- that's a character we've never tried. (Mentors laugh) *Lyndsay Willis singing The Story of Us (Lyndsay gets to the chorus and Ryan waves his hand) Ryan: Stop, stop. (Lyndsay face is stunned) Lyndsay what was that? I mean, I listened to a whole verse and didn't feel your connection to that song at all. Did you practice? Lyndsay: Of course. Ryan: I'm just asking because it seemed very forced and very fake, like you didn't care, this was just a warm-up. Lyndsay: I was going crazy practicing this song, if you can even call it that. There was barely a moment of silence in my room the entire two hours. Zach: Lyndsay, sometimes you're not going to like the song that you'll be performing, but you need to find that connection and bring it to the level we all know you're capable of. Lyndsay: It's not about whether or not I like this song-- it's about you not being able to see what I'm capable of and trying to tear me down. I will not be brought down, and I'm going to show you what you're underestimating. (Lyndsay finishes the song with more passion) Ryan: That's what I'm talking about. Do you see the difference? Lyndsay: I performed the hell out of it-- that's what I see. Nikki: Lyndsay, right now you're making it really hard to see your talent, because all we're seeing is this unprofessional, stubborn girl in front of us. Ryan: Right now you are basically your own worst enemy. You need to think about that, whether you get called back or not for next week. Thank you. Lyndsay: (turns to leave, then stops) You may not realize it now, but I am this show. I am a great performer, and I am a great story. You need me, and I am not f*cking leaving this show until you realize that and write me a part. (exits stage) Ryan: Wow. Nikki: She has got a serious attitude problem. Ryan: I still think there's something there. Zach: But is it worth all of the trouble? Ryan: Okay; what do we think about this person? (brings paper forward) Zach: I like them. Robert: You like them? Zach: Yes. I think there's potential there. Ryan: What about (taps another paper). Should we give them another chance? Nikki: I think they've had one too many chances already. Ryan: I feel like the same could be said for this person (holds up another paper) Robert: So really, it's between these two. Ryan: Polar opposites. Nikki: I vote this one. Zach: I think this (points to other paper) Ryan: I guess it comes down to who do we think has more potential to grow? Before Elimination Lyndsay: I'm not going home. Dana: I wish I was as certain as you were. Chad: They didn't like you? Dane: They liked the song okay-- they thought I hated you. Chad: (chuckles and reaches over to hug her) Aww; I knew you didn't hate me. Lyndsay: (stands up in a huff) God, enough of this! (walks outside of the door) Dana: Lynds-- Gabriel: Just let her go. Dana: She's just stressed. (stands up and follows Lyndsay) Aaron: We all are. This is my third Bottom 3. Ellie: How did you do? Aaron: Good, I think, but it's the same thing they've already said. Tom: But you've been getting better-- they've got to see that. Ellie: And SC is right up your alley. Gabriel: Plus, you've got the better attitude. Tyler: Seriously, if Lyndsay is still here next week, I'm going to start thinking the mentors are taking drugs. Ellie: So basically, you can't leave. (leans against Aaron) (Robert Ulrich walks through the door, followed by Lyndsay and Dana] Robert: Sorry guys; the list is up. (Dana moves to the group to hug the others with Aaron, but Lyndsay stays stubbornly by the door) Arianna: Positive thinking. Hope: (whispers) Come back, okay? =Exit Interview=